Yamai illness
by Souzou Sayaku
Summary: Kenshin comes down with a sudden fever, and in left in the care of Sano.


Yamai (illness)

Author: Souzou Sayaku )

Rating: R

Warnings: Improper use of an alcoholic beverage (LOL) Bukkake Sano :P!

Slight song-fic (Anata no Kaeru basho, by Suzukaze Mayo –Kenshin's VO)

Disclaimer: Um….Do I even need one?? :P

Archive: Feel free, just send me a mail

Touching the back of her hand to his head, Kaoru had confirmed it.

Kenshin Himura was one sick little rurouni.

"Kenshin, why on earth didn't you tell me that you were feeling ill??" Kaoru nagged, part aggravation, part concern. "I'm really sorry Miss. Kaoru, I just didn't think it was a big deal and didn't want to worry you."

Kenshin felt terrible, and knowing that he was worrying Kaoru only made the sensations worse.

"Kenshin, you lie down, now, I'm going to get Ms. Megumi to see if she can give you the proper medication. Please hold tight until I get back. OK Kenshin?"

Kenshin slid down into his bed, and gave Kaoru his trade-mark smile. "I'll be fine, Thank you, Ms. Kaoru…."

Kaoru quickly dashed from the bedroom door, and as she padded down the hallway, Kenshin could

faintly make out Sano's fiery deep voice.

"_Hey, Missy, why the hurry?? Is something wrong??"_

"Oh! Sano! Thank goodness you're here! I need you to take care of Kenshin while I go get Megumi,---"

"_WHAT?? WHAT'S WRONG WITH KENSHIN!??"_

Well, that part Kenshin heard pretty darn clear…from there he felt a strong pressure on his head, and began to nod off. "Sano, don't shout, Kenshin is sick and has come down with a fever, so I need you to get cold water and some clean rags to help bring his temperature down. Since Yahiko left this morning to help Ms. Tae at the Akabeko you're the only one I can count on!"

"Of course, so get moving Missy! I can handle things from here!"

Sano entered Kenshins' room setting down the small bucket of water near Kenshin.

/Hmm….I've never seen Kenshin sleeping this soundly before….I mean normally he's so alert. Poor guy./ Sano kneeled down beside the slumbering rurouni, gently stroking his auburn hair back away from his forehead. Kenshin stirred a bit, cracking his eyes open to see a blurry mass of colors….the red and brown gave him enough information as to who's care he was in. "S—Sano, what's up….?," Kenshin whispered, the words coming out labored and slow. "Your temperature", Sano teased, giving a weak laugh at his own little joke. "Eh??," Kenshin quizzed until the joke finally registered, even then all

he managed to give was a laugh as weak as Sano's.

"Sorry that you're feeling this bad", Sano whispered to Kenshin.

Kenshin flinched at the sudden rush that jolted through his body as Sano placed the cold

cloth onto his head. "Uhm…" He moaned as he felt Sano's hand cup his cheek. Though more warmth was the last thing he needed right now, Kenshin leaned into Sano's hand.

"Aw, Kenshin." It hurt Sano to see his best friend in such a sickly state.

Sanosuke, wrapped an arm around Kenshin and cradled him up against his body.

Kenshin tucked his flushed, sweating face into Sano's white jacket and cuddled so close to Sano, that his chest felt as if it were being scorched by flames.

"Sano, I don't know what I'd do with out you, Yahiko and Miss Kaoru.

I was always alone, back when I was wandering all of those years. I had no one that cared this much about me." "Well, ya do now Kenshin, and you don't have anything to fear. We're all here for you."

Kenshin smiled up at Sano, then ducked back into Sano's shirt, now touching Sano's upper body with his hands. Sano felt his heart fluttering in his chest, as Kenshin fell over onto him, his small thin fingers pressed against his tight abs and stayed firmly in place.

"K—Kenshin…"

"You know Sano, at one time, I truly felt that I was in love with Miss Kaoru, but

those feelings have somehow changed. I do care so much for her, she accepted me into her

home, and was a friend to me when no one else would," Kenshin babbled feverishly.

At this point Sano felt so awkward, that he didn't know what to do or say. _/What does he mean?? I—I Mean, I could have sworn that he was crazy over missy…but maybe…there's someone else/_

Sano was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt a tear? Maybe…? No, he looked down to see that Kenshin was so feverish that he was sweating profusely.

"KENSHIN! I'm sorry! I forgot about your water!!" Sano scrambled for the rag and water bucket, but Kenshin grabbed his wrist as tightly as he could. "Sano, it's ok. I think I'd rather go out for a walk with you, and get some fresh air. I'm not used to being indoors for too long that I'm not."

"But Kenshin! It's the middle of the rainy season, and cold out there besides!! It won't do you any good!." Sano warned.

"Sano, as long as you're with me, I'll be ok, that I will."

Sano huffed and grumbled, giving Kenshin an angry glare. "Kenshin, do you ever think about your own safe---!!"

Kenshin slumped over exasperated and pleading, "Sano…please. I don't want to fight….lets just…"

Sano, knew that arguing with the redhead was futile and he'd might as well just go along with it.

"Sure Kenshin, let's just go."

The pair exited the dojo, into the cool Tokyo streets. Sano kept a close eye on Kenshin, who was

slowly trodding behind him. Sano intentionally slowed his own pace as to not leave the rurouni behind.

Sometime during their walk Kenshin began to stumble and lose his footing.

Of course Sano was ready with reprimands and 'I told ya' so's"

_/Kenshin's so tiny…I could…/_

The idea snapped into his mind and, Sano hefted Kenshin up into his arms, much to Kenshin's horse cries of protest.

"Put me down, Sano!! Please, this isn't necessary that it's not!!"

"Heh--….no chance Kenshin, not until we get back to the dojo!"

Sano trotted into a steady pace, eyeing the forming clouds wearily.

"Kenshin, I knew from the start that this was a bad idea! The clouds look

like they're going to burst!!" Kenshin peered up and agreed that it did indeed look

like rain was coming. "Nice observation there smart guy, didn't I tell ya this already??!?!"

"Ah, you did didn't you Sano," Kenshin laughed nervously.

Before Sano could snap back at Kenshin's reply, the sky darkened to an ominous black and

the first droplets of rain stung Sano's face. There was a hard gush of wind that whipped the trees around, then all hell broke loose. The rain came down in buckets and Sano was having a hard time seeing the road

ahead of them. "Kenshin!! We gotta stop for a bit! The rain is just too heavy!" Kenshin squinted, trying his best to see what was in front of them. He too was having a hard time seeing anything at all in the torrential downpour.

Sano ran for what seemed like an eternity until he came upon an abandoned shack where he used to play the local games of chance. Saitou and his police force could be thanked for it's closure…that bastard.

Upon entering, Sano plopped Kenshin down on the pilled straw on the floor. Sano figured the last person here had some livestock. "Now, you'll need to get out of those wet clothes," Sano explained to Kenshin whilst untying his red bandanna, that now looked dyed crimson from the moisture. Kenshin just sat there with the most dazed expression on his face. The way he was looking at Sano made him a bit uneasy, but he slowly pried off his trademark jacket that clung wet to his muscular frame.

…….

"Kenshin…"

…….….

"OI!!"

"Ah, Sano! H-hai!"

Kenshin stood up with Sano's help and began removing his wet clothing as well.

He wasn't nearly as soaked as Sano, but it was enough to cause him worry.

Sano grabbed a lantern from a cobweb covered shelf and lit it with the matches he'd found lying just beside it. "Well, this will provide some warmth, and I'll see if I can find a dry spot out back to hang our clothes." Kenshin was now almost totally nude, with just a loin cloth, his shoes, and tabi socks which managed to stay dry. Sano thought to tell him to take those shoes off, but Ken still looked feverish, and complained to Sano that he was getting cold. "Well, that's no wonder Kenshin, you're not wearing any friggin clothes!"

A frown made it's way onto the rurouni's face, "I'm sorry Sano…I just caused more trouble asking to come outside."

Sano sighed and plopped down next to Kenshin. "Ah, It's ok. I mean, you rarely make such stupid decisions so, I'll blame it on the fever. Don't get all worried…were still friends." Sano took a long stretch, flexed his sore muscles and laid back, with his arms folded behind his head.

"Hey, Sano??"

"Yeah, Kenshin?"

"I'm still cold," Kenshin whispered, slowly falling back onto the dry straw bed beside Sano, rolling curled

onto his side.

"I know."

Sano pulled Kenshin into a spoon position, resting his chin in the slope of Kenshin's tiny shoulder.

"All better?" Sano heard no verbal reply, but felt Kenshin press himself closer into his embrace.

Outside the rain could be heard getting much stronger. Sano only hoped the storm would die down soon, he needed to get Kenshin back home.

_/I have to protect him./_

Sano wasn't getting any sleep at all knowing that Kenshin was in need of medical attention, and they were completely stranded until the rain subsided.

Kenshin was having a hard time sleeping himself, but was feeling a little better.

Sano felt Kenshin shift around to face him, his eye lids heavy with sleep.

"Hey…you'o k Kenshin?"

"Hai…I think so…UGH!!!!!" Kenshin sat up, but winced at the sharp pain he felt in the back of his neck. "KENSHIN!! Wait, just lay back down and try not to move your head!"

Kenshin fell back, only to have Sano catch him to support his neck and lower him slowly back to the floor.

"Hey, what was that just now?," Sano asked worried.

"I think it's just a neck cramp…I was laying a bit awkward."

"Hmm…I think that the muscles in you're neck are worn down pretty badly period Kenshin, you can probably thank Hiko and his Hiten Mistsurigu Ryu for this. Not to mention all of those neck injuries you've had in the past."

"Yeah, Kenshin laughed, you seem to be the only one that notices those little things."

"Lie flat on you're stomach Kenshin, I think I might be able to help", Sano grinned whilst popping his knuckles.

He'd acquired some Sake from a hollow plank in the floor of the shack.

This was the gamblers storage shed so to speak, but since no one would be using this place anyone, Sano figured he could take what he wanted.

"Sorry that I don't have any oil or anything to do this with, I guess Sake will have to do."

"ORO!!?" Before Kenshin could put two and two together Sano was taking a long swig of the Sake before pouring it onto Kenshin's back and neck.

"AH!!! It's cold Sano!!!"

Hearing Kenshin's frantic moans, made Sano hard, though oddly he didn't feel an ounce of guilt about it.

Kenshin was just so cute, and his moans sounded so….feminine.

Just a few minutes under Sano's careful massage and Kenshin was like a mass of red, moaning putty in his hands.

"Ah….ah……S—Sano!! More!!," Kenshin hissed.

"Whatever you say Kenshin," Sano smiled as he leaned over to suck at the pale healed cuts along his

neck that Aoshi had left with his two Kodachi. Kenshin's milky skin was tinged with pink as more moans came from his slack mouth. _/tastes like sweat and Sake….uhmm…/_

Kenshin shifted uncomfortably, so Sano helped the rurouni roll over on his back.

Sano smiled wickedly as the problem became apparent. "Heh-heh…You're getting off on this aren't ya Kenshin??" Sano was relieved to know that he wasn't the only one getting aroused here.

Kenshin shyly looked away, but had a tiny smile. "I—I guess….It's just been so long since I've been able to really relax."

Sano lunged over without warning, doused the rurouni's belly with more Sake, and slipped his tongue into Kenshin navel, drinking the contents.

"Ah….Sa---Sano!!"

"I can get used to this way of drinking Sake, eh Kenshin??"

Just then he felt Sano untying his underwear….

_Sano!! He's gonna…_

_Iyaaaa!!!_

"Sa…no, matte…."

"Heh heh, a little late for protest isn't??," Sano grinned, then took the tip of Kenshin's hardness in his mouth.

Kenshin's eyes were close tight and he was covering his face with his hands…

"Oi, Don't be shy Kenshin", Sano sucked harder.

"umm…ah…."

Sano chuckled at Kenshin's attempt at keeping quiet, but just as he was thinking that Kenshin's body started twitching and jerking something awful and he screamed so loud that Sano could have sworn the little shack stared shaking.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! SANO!!" Kenshin's toes curled so tight his zori broke with a soft pop.

Streams of cum flew onto Sano's face and chest.

"O-Oi!! Che--Dammit Kenshin!!!!" Sano quickly closed his eyes to keep from being blinded…he'd hate to have to try and explain that one to Megumi

Kenshin fell back to the floor with a hard thud.

"Itai!! Oroooooo….."

So aroused was Sano by Kenshin's erotic display that he'd came in his own underpants.

"Ahrg…ehehe…just great, now I gotta go clean up this mess…you wait here Kenshin."

Sano went to the back room and attempted to wipe off the mess with his hands and a cloth, but ended up having to stand outside in the rain to even begin to get clean.

_/Man, he, practically came buckets!! How long has it been Kenshin!!?/_

Sano reentered the shack, his hair dropping over his eyes.

"Kawaii…," Kenshin smiled staring at Sano's mop-like mass of wet of hair

"Heh, glad ya' like it Kenshin." Sano said, as he dropped back down to Kenshin's level on the floor.

Kenshin blinked his eyes, heavy with impending sleep, but not before pulling Sano down to sleep against his chest.

They shared a soft kiss, and Kenshin whispered to Sano before he fell asleep.

"Aishte'ru Sano….."

"I love you to Kenshin."

Sano cracked an eye open, blinking to avoid the last rays of dusk sunlight pouring in through the shack's walls. "Kenshin, wake up, I think the rain has finally stopped."

"Huh, ah, I see." Kenshin stood up, yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

"Kenshin, you do know that Missy is gonna be pissed at us for leaving like that."

"Hai, I know. I guess I should get ready to hear a long lecture that I should."

"Hehe, you don't even have proper shoes now, this is gonna be trouble Kenshin", Sano grinned.

"In any case we should get back to the dojo as soon as possible", Kenshin smiled.

Sano went out back and fetched their clothing, that was only now slightly damp in some places.

Outside the rain had indeed stopped, but the ground was saturated, with large puddles in the street.

"You can't walk in those shoes, and you don't want to get your feet wet, so…"

Sano crouched down to the ground. Kenshin sighed, grinning reluctantly, but eventually climbed up onto Sano's back holding his shoulders tight.

"Geeze Kenshin, you really need to start eating more…you're too thin."

"I'm ok Sano, you don't need to worry about me." Kenshin declared, pressing his face against the back of Sano's neck.

"W-Wait a minute, you know, I think your fever is gone!!"

Kenshin's eyes widened at the realization.

Gasp "Sano! You're right!!" I—I feel fine now!"

"Hmm…maybe this little break from the dojo was all you needed."

"I feel so much better. I don't know how to thank you Sano."

Sano gave a lecherous grin, that Kenshin immediately recognized.

"Heheh, we'll just have to take a few trips from the dojo more often, but for the time

being…," Kenshin blushed, hugging onto Sano's back.

He began to sing softly to Sano;

Kizutsuite soredemo egao

misete kureru hito dakara

ima wa tada nanimo kikazu ni

sotto kokoro atatamete agetai

haru no hidamari no

ano yasashisa kanjirareru you ni

dekita nara ii

Hito wa dare demo

yume o aruite

kaze ni furuete shimau nara

anata no kaeru basho de aritai

itsumo matteiru no

Kanashimi wo wakkeau hou ga

tsurai koto mo aru deshou

Demo ai ga soba ni aru koto

zutto wasurenaideite soredake

shiroi kodai ga

fumi no hate ni hikarinageru you ni

mitsumeteitai

Hito wa dare demo

yume ni yurarete

yoru ni mayotte shimau nara

anata no kaeru basho de aritai

itsumo matteiru no

Hito wa dare demo

yume o aruite

kaze ni furuete shimau nara

anata no kaeru basho de aritai

itsumo matteiru no

Sano never knew that Kenshin could sing so beautifully….

Finally arriving, they stood outside the gate of the Kamiya Dojo.

"Ok, Kenshin, this is it…time to face the missy."

Kenshin tittered nervously, already hearing Kaoru fussing to Megumi through the walls, but knew that as long as he had Sano with him, he'd be all right that he would.

Fin


End file.
